Systems for cutting, wedging or slicing food including fruits, vegetables, meats or cheese, especially devices for cutting apples into sections have existed for many years. Unfortunately, a drawback to many conventional food slicing devices, and in particular, apple slicing devices, is that such apple slicers are not easily portable.
Conventional apple slicers do not enclose a food item for sanitary travel, and they do not provide the user a sanitary surface on which to place the food item during the cutting process. A user has to provide a separate cutting surface such as a plate. Conventional apple slicers also do not protect the user from the cutting blade during travel, storage of the food item in the slicer apparatus and during the cutting process.
Not all individuals can eat food items, such as an apple or pear in their whole form, but do desire the whole, unprocessed food nutrition. For example individuals trying to eat a healthy diet, but who do not enjoy eating a whole apple may still enjoy eating a sliced apple. Also, people of all ages with dental problems may have difficulty eating an apple in its whole state, but they may still be able to eat a sliced apple. For example, people with chipped teeth, children with loose or missing teeth, people with dentures, and the elderly.
Many people also desire whole, unprocessed food nutrition on the go. For example, at sports activities, school, work, or while traveling, etc. Additionally, parents and caregivers often struggle to find snacks that kids like to eat, are healthy, economical, and do not include common allergens banned from many schools.
Packaged pre-cut apples are available, but these contain preservatives, may not be available as an organic product, and come in a very limited variety. Packaged pre-cut apples also have shorter shelf life than whole apples, they still require refrigeration and do not taste as fresh. Accessibility is also a problem with packaged pre-cut apples. Packaged pre-cut apples are not as readily available and easily accessible as whole apples; not all stores that carry apples also carry packaged pre-cut apples.